Creampelt's Quest: The Prequel AU
Prolouge Cream Pelt rolled around in her nest as the sunlight shone from within the deep brambles of the cave. "Mommy, when will Cweam Pelt wake up?" A calico tom with gray replacing what was supposed to be black on their pelt asked a brown tabby. "Grass Blade, don't rush her. She'll wake up in her own time." Yes...In my own time. Cream Pelt said inside her mind. She tried to put a paw over her eyes to block out the sunlight, however, the little kits paw was not big enough. She opened her blue eyes and turned her head to the right. She tried to stand, wobbling on her paws as she gazed around the nursery. "Hewwo?" She turned to her brother, Sharp Blade. "Cweam Pelt! You're finawwy wawake!" Said the calico tom. "Hello, my kit." Said the tabby she-cat."My name is Eagle Swoop. Im your mommy." Cream Pelt rubbed her paws on her eyes, then blinked them back open as she saw Eagle Swoop. "Hewwo mommy! Can I go outside with Grass Blade?" Eagle Swoop glanced over at the exit to the cave, then back at her kits. "Hmm...Maybe. If you promise to stick together. And to not go outside the camp!" Grass Blade jumped up and down with joy in his eyes. Cream Pelt fell down, as it was not easy for a newborn kit to stand up. (Authors note: I know she can talk, but the spelling mistakes in her and Grass Blade's speech are done on purpose. Grass Blade can walk because he is a moon older than Cream Pelt. Also, Cream Pelt is her name because the orange in her calico pelt is replaced by a cream color.) "Cweam Pelt, do you want to wearn how to walk? First you just have to stand up. Then you just keep putting your paws forward!" Cream Pelt tried to do what Grass Blade said, however, she fell again on the third step. "Don't wowwy! You'll get da hang of it in no time!" Grass Blade cheered her on. Cream Pelt tried again, and she did it! "Gwass Bwade! I did it! I did it!" "Yay! I towd you!" The two kits walked out of the cave, curious about the adventures ahead... Chapter 1- Exploring the camp The sun shown brightly, as if Sunny Sky (Authors Note: Just made him up, hes a tribe cat) himself was watching over The Tribe Of Forest Trees. There was a single cloud in the sky off the left of the sun, and the rocks formed to make the dens. A large bush marked where the warriors slept. The trees almost blocked the sky, creating a nostalgic effect. The sandy floor left pawmarks, with the fresh-kill pile in the middle of the camp, on a pile of leaves. Looking back, Cream Pelt and Grass Blade could see brambles protecting a carved-out tree where they and Eagle Swoop slept. "Hey, Cweam Pelt, do ya wanna see our baby sissy?" "Sure!" They walked back into the nursery, and saw a russet brown kit in their nest, mewling. "Back so soon, I see? This is your little sister. Her name is Fallen Apple." A white tom with ginger markings, but no black entered. "Hello, young kits. My name's Running Dog. Eagle Swoop, how is Fallen Apple doing?" The brown tabby looked down at the squirming kit. "She's doing alright." Eagle Swoop had a worried expression on her face. She feared that Fallen Apple might not survive in the harsh forest. The white tom dropped a freshly caught vole by the kit. Mewling, Fallen Apple moved toward the piece of prey. As she took nibbles of the vole, Eagle Swoop and Running Dog kept talking. "Mommy, what are you talking about?" "Oh, its nothing, Cream Pelt. I heard Frozen Fern and Striped Fur also had kits. I think their names are Growling Badger, Shining Moon, and Misty Streaks. Go and play with them. They are all by the exit to the nursery." "Ok!" The two kits went to the exit, and saw a brown tabby tom kit with orange eyes, a black she-kit with green eyes, and a gray she-kit with blue eyes. "Hi! Im Growling Badger!" The brown tabby pounced on the two calicos. "Im Cweam Pelt, and this is my broder, Grass Blade!" The black she-kit smiled. She looked friendly. "Hewwo! Im Shining Moon." The gray kit seemed kind of scared. She said nothing, but just gave a small whimper. "Don't mind Misty Streaks. She's a bit of a scardey-cat." The 4 kits ran out of the nursery, as Misty Streaks followed behind. "Let's play hide and seek!" Growling Badger suggested. "I count, you all hide!" Cream Pelt ran to a big bush and hid. Misty Streaks ran back to the nursery. Shining Moon hid in a log. Grass Blade hid behind Growling Badger. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Ready or not, here i come!" Growling Badger checked behind him. "Found you, Grass Blade!" They both tried to find the other 3. Grass Blade checked the log and found Shining Moon, while Growling Badger found Misty Streaks in the nursery. "Wheres Cream Pelt?" MiniChapter- The warriors den A black and white cat stared at Cream Pelt On White Fur sternly. "What are you doing in the warriors den?" "I'm sorry, I was just playing hide and seek with the other kits..." The cat looked away and did not say another word for a couple heartbeats. "Name's Stormy Sky." "Hi, I'm Cweam Pelt!" "Well, hello Cream Pelt. I've heard a lot about you. You're Eagle Swoop's kit, right?" "Yeah! Do you have any kits?" "Hmm, only one, but their mum died. Tiny Bug was her name. She ran out of camp. She lives at twolegplace now." (Authors note: Tiny Bug is the kit, in case your confused. The mom is a kittypet named Mina, he thinks she dead but she really isnt) "Oh..I'll leave then." Growling Badger pounced on her once she came out. "Haha! We found you!" (DRAMATIC TIME JUMP TO 6 MOONS LATER) Chapter Two- The Apprentice Ceremony Leafteller, also known as Teller Of The Fallen Leaves(a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes) climbed up the Great Tree above the Leaders Den. From one of its thickest branches, she called out: "All cats old enough to climb gather around the Great Tree for a clan meeting! Today we will be making 5 new softpaws! (Authors note: Fallen Apple is 5 moons old now, not 6 moons old.) Cream Pelt On White Fur and everyone else your softpaws now blah blah blah, I hate my job, your mentor will be Running Dog." Running Dog gave his soft-paw and kit a respectful dip of his head. "What will we do for training today, dad?" "You'll see." Running Dog bounded towards the forest, waiting for Cream Pelt to follow. Cream Pelt followed, and soon they were at a seemingly empty hunting area, however they could hear the chirps of birds. "Today we will be seeing if you're fit to be a prey-hunter. Try jumping in this mud puddle, it'll camoflauge you." She jumped in the mud puddle, covering her bright fur. Cream Pelt crouched and tried to climb a tree. She jumped at the bird, and it almost flew away, but she caught it in thin air and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. They kept training for a while, and decided if she should be a cave-gaurd or a prey-hunter. She did a great job at fighting, and just needed to work on her leap-and-hold, but needed to improve a bit on her hunting. "I smell something..Herbs, prey, and some unfamiliar cats." A group of cats from the Tribe Of Rushing Water ran through the trees and jumped on Running Dog. A softpaw wrestled with Cream Pelt. She knocked them down. "Get out of our territory!" Growling Badger and Grass Blade ran into the training hollow and fought off some other softpaws. The patrol leader yowled with a deep gash in her shoulder. "This training hollow will soon be just another Tribe hunting ground." Cream Pelt and Shining Moon tag-teamed the leader while Growling Badger and Grass Blade dealed with the softpaws on the patrol. Misty Streaks ran back to camp to get Leafteller. Running Dog winced at his back paw, but not for long. He jumped at one of the warriors on the patrol. Cream Pelt hissed at the patrol as a warning that Misty Streaks would be back soon, and she was. Misty Streaks and Leafteller ran to the hollow. "Leave the territory at once!" She jumped at the leader of the patrol, leaving many deep wounds. "Alright, we'll leave! Just calm down already!" They went back to camp. Chapter Four- The Drought Cream Pelt woke up from her nest. All the calamity from yesterday made her hope today would be a normal day. As she walked out of the apprentice den, she saw a dark gray elder with lighter spots (Far Droplet) walking into camp from the area where the lake was. "The lake is gone!" What? The lake? Gone? But it's always been there! "There are some traces of water! I think the sun may have dried it up!" It was very hot that day, so it could have happened. They went to see the lake, and indeed, there was no water. Cream Pelt went back to sleep. She thought she was seeing things. She saw Gray Wing in her dreams. He told her to wait for the rain that would be coming. (A/N: sorry for not detailing the prophecies lol) Soon after she woke up and heard rain. But it had only left a few drops of water in the lake. The only other source of water was the small stream running through the Tribe Of Dark Shadows, and the cats of the Tribe Of Dark Shadows were very wild and vicious. They would not let any cat from another tribe pass through their camp alive. They had once ripped an ear off their own Preyteller. They were actually a band of rouges, and took the name of a tribe. Cream Pelt remembered the elder story about how the lake was created and wondered if it could happen again. The Tribe Of Endless Hunting had asked a rabbit named Rain to make a storm so that the hole that would become the lake could be filled with water. But how could I find Rain? And what did The Tribe Of Endless Hunting do for Rain that made her want to create the storm? Then she remembered. Rain sometimes made a storm based on her emotions. A rain only storm that might fill the lake if scared, or a thunderstorm that would fill the lake for sure if angered. There is only one carrot left in the Twoleg carrot patch..If I take it, she might be angered. So she ran from the camp to a large meadow next to a rocky moor that marked the Cave Of Rushing Water. The carrot patch was just a couple fox-lengths up and to the left. She recognized it right away. A black-and-white rabbit jumped in front of the carrot patch. "Just what do you think you are doing? You can not take my carrot!" What? Why can I understand Rain? The Tribe Of Endless Hunting had a connection to every animal, but I'm just a softpaw! It started rainstorming. The lighting shot a tree behind her. It fell, and scorched her tail. She yowled, and tried to run back to her camp without getting burned to a crisp. A burning branch fell between her and the camp. She tried to jump through the wall of the flames. Fur flied off her chest, revealing her skin. She cried out in pain. She saw her father running towards her. She heard screams she could barely make out. "Get out of there!" "Cream Pelt!" "No!" After that, she couldn't see much, just a forest of paws, burning fire, and a frenzy of fur and blood. Then she woke up, alive in the medicine den. Frosty Tail, a blue-gray cat, the medicine cat, prodded her leg with cobwebs and goldenrod. "Hello, Cream Pelt. I can see you are awake now. You were caught in a fire for quite a while. Don't worry, you're safe." She had a worried expression on her face. "Your father inhaled some smoke while he was trying to save you. I'm trying to help him as best as I can, but he won't wake up." She watched as Frosty Tail looked through many herbs. "Ah, here is the herb. It should help his chest." She carried some borage over to her father. "Here, eat this, it should help your chest. I'll mix some bright-eye and lovage to deal with your cough." She returned with pink flowers, some yellow flowers that Creampaw recognized as coltsfoot, a breath-easing herb, and she also saw honey and lovage. For a moment she thought she saw a couple juniper berries, but then they vanished into the other herbs. Nettle leaves and yarrow were also in the bundle. Running Dog did not wake up. Cream Pelt went to bury Running Dog. She noticed the lake was full. Then she realized that her mentor and father had just died. How would she train? Then, Leafteller came. A single tear went down both of their faces. Running Dog was Leafteller's brother, and Cream Pelt's father. "Well.." Leafteller whispered. "I guess you will have to be a sharpclaw now because at this point, the tunnels are overflowing with cats." "I guess I will allow your friends to become sharpclaws as well." She bounded up to the great tree. Chapter 5 - The Death "Let all cats old enough to climb gather around the Great Tree for a clan meeting! We have just lost Running Dog. He was a fine cat. Although not a senior warrior yet, he would have been a great deputy, and he served as a great mentor for young Cream Pelt. We will be making Cream Pelt and some other softpaws into sharpclaws tonight. Cream Pelt, with the powers of The Tribe Of Endless Hunting, you have earned your rightful name as a sharpclaw. Grass Blade, with the powers of The Tribe Of Endless Hunting, you have earned your rightful name as a sharpclaw. Growling Badger, with the powers of The Tribe Of Endless Hunting, you have earned your rightful name a sharpclaw. Shining Moon, with the powers of The Tribe Of Endless Hunting, you have earned your rightful name as a sharpclaw. Misty Streaks, with the powers of The Tribe Of Endless Hunting, you have earned your rightful name as a sharpclaw. And, Fallen Feather, Because you have shown to be very good at both fighting and hunting, we will make you a sharpclaw as well. With the powers of The Tribe Of Endless Hunting, you have earned your rightful name as a sharpclaw." Teller Of The Fallen Leaves finally finished talking, and went into her den as the sun set. It was undescribably beautiful. Cream Pelt went to take the body of Running Dog back to camp for her vigil. Striped Fur Bearing Long Claws spoke out. "The cats who were closest to Running Dog will sleep by his body tonight and share tounges with him one final time." Eagle Swoop came out of the nursery. Fallen Apple followed. Grass Blade came and sat with them by Running Dog's body. Cream Pelt walked with them, head down, putting weight on her legs. Leafteller came, too. A blue-grey tabby came and sat with them. "He was my best friend.." Said the she-cat. "Who are you?" Cream Pelt asked. "I'm Soft Cloud." Replied the tabby. Several cats came by and dropped prey by Running Dog's dead body. Then they all went to sleep. Chapter 6 - New Friends Cream Pelt woke up by Running Dog's body. She saw his face and frowned, her brain shoving in memories from the previous day. She got up and saw a silver-furred tabby walking over to her, supposedly Fallen Feather.(A/N: Just gonna drop the full names for now lol) "Hey, it's not your fault." FF said to CP. "I know it's not", she responded, "I'll just go hunt now." She heard a yowl from Grass Blade, who was about ready to walk over to the fresh kill pile. "Cream Pelt!" mewled Grass Blade. "What is it, Grass Blade?" Cream Pelt tilted her head. She knew that her brother could be a bit of a troublemaker, but Grass Blade gave an excited hop. "You don't need to go hunting yet! Do you want to go looking for cool things?" Cream Pelt's ears perked up with excitement. "Like that scavenger hunt game we used to play as kits?" Grass Blade gave a look of happiness and kit-like glee."Yeah, that!" She thought for a moment. Could her warrior duties really wait to play a kit game?'' I suppose it would take my mind off Running Dog... "Ok, let's do it!" She jumped up over the stone wall, and called for Grass Blade. "Come on, let's go!" Grass Blade jumped up over the stones and reached the end of the hollow. He gave his paw a quick lick, and said "I'll look for shells and hunt for pretty fish by the lake." Cream Pelt pointed her tail sharply towards the forest. "I'll look in the forest for oddly shaped twigs and trees, and maybe do a bit of squirrel watching as well." (Fun fact: I actually imagine Cream Pelt with a british accent, so to a twoleg, she would sound like this.) She ran into the forest, ready to look for her twigs, when she heard two cats being attacked by a fox. Cream Pelt ran towards the sound, and saw a fox cornering two kittypets that had ventured into the wrong territory. One of them was white with black spots and green eyes, and the other was the same but with gray spots. The gray one snarled, "Hey, help us out over here!" He seemed to be a bit elderly, and therefore very grumpy. Cream Pelt narrowed her eyes and marched up to the fox. It was, luckily, very fixed on the kittypets, giving Cream Pelt time to jump on to it and lock her claws onto the fox. She could tell by the scent that this was a female fox. She gave a startled yelp and spun around, trying to get the small she-cat off her back. Cream Pelt clutched on, giving the kittypets a chance to escape. She leaped off, and the vixen started chasing her with an angry expression. She yelped, and ran as fast and as far as she could until she ended up swimming in the lake. Suddenly, she saw Grass Blade, being thrown across the lake. Cream Pelt swam as fast as she could to help her brother, and found him on the other side of the lake. He was dazed, but alive. He awoke flustered and afraid. "A badger!" He had to stop for breath. "Flung me over! To the other! Side of the lake!" Cream Pelt was confused. "Hmm? Are you alright? Here, take some time to breathe until you can tell me what happened. In the meantime, I can tell you what happened to me. So, I was just looking for my twigs and plants, when I heard a fox. I ran to the noise to investigate, and saw that it was attacking two kittypets. I fought off the fox, allowing the cats to get away, but it chased me all the way to the lake. Then, I saw you flying through the sky, and came over to the other side to check it out, and now I'm here." Sharp Blade took a deep breath, and started to speak, still with a hint of fear. "I was looking for my stones and fish, and a badger attacked me suddenly! Luckily, I was able to block it from doing any serious damage, but it DID fling me across the lake." Cream Pelt gave a releived sigh. "Ok, it's good that neither of us got seriously hurt. Let's get back to camp, before we receive any more damage!" Chapter 7: Time to Go Cream Pelt and Grass Blade finally reached the stone hollow after what seemed like a moon. "We should leave the lake, and go somewhere safer," whispered Cream Pelt, "It's too dangerous here. You go tell Leafteller about all the dangers of the lake. I'll go keep the other cats occupied, they shouldn't know yet." Sharp Blade gave a light nod. "I wouldn't mind exxagerating a bit, so if she announces to leave in extremely thick detail, you can blame me." Growling Badger and Eagle Swoop stared up at them. Cream Pelt climbed down and sat with her mother. Eagle Swoop looked at her suspiciously, and said "Cream Pelt, you missed your sister's softpaw ceremony. What kept you?" Cream Pelt just started stuttering and lied, "Uh, we were chasing a fox away from the quarry, and we ran a bit further then we expected. It did put up a bit of a fight, though. I'm very sorry!" Eagle Swoop squinted her eyes until they appeared as just small yellow slits in her head. "Hmm, ok. Silent Brook is teaching her how to hunt. The tunnels are starting to be freed up a bit, so maybe since you didn't have your trial, you could go have it now." Cream Pelt just stared at her in shock. ''What?! I barely trained! How will I be able to go through the tunnels?! I'll probably die instantly! ''"Um, actually, I want to be a prey-hunter!" Her mother sighed. "Ok, then go hunt." (I should probably mention the mentors of everyone else. Grass Blade's mentor is Weasle Ear, Growling Badger's is Stormy Sky, Misty Streaks had Frosty Tail, and Shining Moon had Raven Scar.) Just as Cream Pelt was about to head to the hunting grounds, she heard Leafteller calling for everyone. "Grass Blade has informed me about some very dangerous things about the lake. In fact, there have even been some rumors of ''twolegs coming to the lake. The badgers here are too strong, and the foxes are too fast. The prey is too good at hiding, so I'm sure we'll never last." Several different murmurs, some of disagreement, some of confusion, some of not even caring, and some of agreement were heard among the tribe. Grass Blade called out breaking the speaking. "If none of us can agree, we will draw leaves." eeep 'Category:WIP Category:Creampelt's Quest Series Category:Running out of ideas Category:Kittypets